Kembang Api
by peaphro
Summary: AR/ Dan dia, sepertinya dapat melihat… jiwa rapuh yang berada di seberang jingga, yang berusaha untuk menghentikan mekarnya bunga-bunga padma di hamparan hening telaga. Sesungguhnya, jiwa yang merapuh tidak memiliki kesanggupan.


**Title **: Kembang Api

**Fandom** : Nurarihyon no Mago

**Disclaimer **: Hiroshi Shiibashi; Fast Forward by Monkey Majik

**Fan fiction** : Peaphro ™ aka Tsumuji Nijikawa

**Characters **: Rikuo N. (Human) & Rikuo N. (Yokai)

**Genre **: Romance

**Rate **: K+

**Warnings** : Canon AR, random arc, anyonexrikuo, but mainly rikuocest, fluff (semoga), shounen-ai, **diusahakan** tidak OOC, typo_(_s), dan sebagainya.

**Summary** : AR/ Dan dia, sepertinya dapat melihat… jiwa rapuh yang berada di seberang jingga, yang berusaha untuk menghentikan mekarnya bunga-bunga padma di hamparan hening telaga. Sesungguhnya, jiwa yang merapuh tidak memiliki kesanggupan.

**Edited **: 16/04/2012, _due to typos and lack of words_.

**Note (1) **: Didedikasikan untuk **YuuRi Michaelis' Phantomhive** dan ucapan terima kasih untuk **Penguin Hikikomori**, kedua teman saya yang suka sekali dengan pasangan ini; oya, dan juga sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kalian~ (maaf telat banget)

* * *

><p>Cahaya itu. Cahaya-cahaya itu, ia menyimpannya.<p>

Di dalam sepasang mata tajamnya, sang pemuda bisa melihat cahaya itu; cahaya kembang api yang memperlihatkan kecantikannya kepada semua orang. Terpantul jelas di dalam kedua mata. Malam tanpa tapal batas kukuh dipegang, ia bisa merasakannya.

Indah sekali. Bunga-bunga _sakura_ yang tak mengenal musim menyematkan harumnya di udara. Kerlip gemilau pancawarna berpadu dengan langit ungu lazuardi. Sejenak, kedua alat pendengar menangkap suara letupan- letupan dan sorak sorai yang membahana.

Dan dia, sepertinya dapat melihat… jiwa rapuh berada di seberang jingga, yang berusaha untuk menghentikan berkembangnya bunga padma di hamparan hening telaga. Meringkuk di sepi suasana; langit buram, bulan hilang, cahaya, udara resah berpamitan. Di sana. Di dalam gelapnya ruang hampa.

Bergelut dalam kesepian dan aliran waktu. Tiada penuntun memimpin diri, hanya jiwa rapuh yang tertegun di jalan buntu. Tidakkah merasa sendiri?

Ia tahu, ia benar-benar tahu. Sesungguhnya, jiwa yang merapuh tidak memiliki kesanggupan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-(_**Kembang Api**__; a __**simple fan fiction**__ made by me_)-

"Sudah diputuskan, seluruh anggota akan berkumpul di sekolah untuk menyaksikan festival kembang api bersama nanti malam! Jangan sampai kalian tidak datang, sebab, menurut informasi yang kudapat, para _yōkai _akan berkumpul dan akan menyaksikan festival musim panas tahun ini!"

Itulah pesan―perintah lebih tepatnya, dari pemimpin _Kiyo Cross Supernatural Squad_, Kiyotsugu Kiyojyuji, yang notabene menggilai segala hal yang berkaitan dengan _yōkai_. Perintah sang ketua pun langsung dijawab oleh anggukan oleh sahabat dekatnya, Shima. "Itu benar. Oh iya, Yura-_chan_, kau pasti ikut, kan?"

Yang ditanya pun langsung mengangguk antusias, lalu aura aneh muncul di sekitarnya. "Tentu saja, Shima-_san_. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk berburu _yōkai_ malam ini. Lagipula, jauh-jauh hari aku sudah mempersiapkan banyak _shikigami_…"

"Dan jangan lupakan kami!" sahut Tori dan Maki yang membentuk simbol 'damai' dengan tangan kanan mereka. "Untuk ke depannya kami akan selalu bersama kalian untuk memburu _yōkai_!"

"_Osh_! Aku, Shima-_kun_, Yura-_chan_, Tori-_chan_ dan Maki-_chan_ sudah pasti!" ujar Kiyotsugu sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara. Kedua matanya lalu menangkap seorang pemudi yang tengah memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. "Kana-_chan,_ kau bagaimana?"

"Eh?" jawab Kana, pandangannya berbalik ke arah Kiyotsugu. Tampak airmukanya menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan, dengan sedikit menunjukkan raut sedih ia melirik ke arah pemuda maniak _yōkai _itu. "B-bagaimana, ya? Aku belum pasti," teringat akan sesuatu, ia berbalik ke belakangnya, senyuman manis tersemat di wajahnya, "kalau Rikuo-_kun_ bagaimana?"

Selang beberapa saat, sang pemuda―yang ditanyai oleh Kana―tidak menjawab. Kedua lengan pemuda itu menopang wajahnya di atas meja. Merasa resah, Kana menggerak-gerakkan tubuh sang pemuda, dan sejenak kemudian semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka. "Rikuo-_kun_, kau kenapa?"

"Ng?" akhirnya, pemuda itu membalas; rambut kecokelatan yang agak menutupi kedua matanya ia singkirkan, di pipinya terlihat gurat-gurat kemerahan dan airmuka sang pemuda tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia berada dalam kondisi yang sehat. "Ma-maaf semuanya, aku ketiduran."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rikuo-_kun_?" tanya Kana khawatir, dan tanpa berpikir―tangan kanannya ia letakkan di kening sang pemuda. Rona kemerahan menjalar di pipinya seraya ia tersadar dan menarik tangannya. "Panas sekali. Rikuo-_kun_, kau demam lagi?"

"Huh?" jawab pemuda itu asal. Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi, sembari pekikan dari yang lain terdengar, Kiyotsugu menangkap tubuh kecil pemuda berkacamata yang terjatuh dari arah samping itu. Perlahan ia mengamati wajah Rikuo yang memerah dan berpeluh. "Akhir-akhir ini Nura-_kun_ sering mengalami demam. Kira-kira kenapa, ya?"

"Rikuo-_kun_…" lirih Kana sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Yang lainnya beranjak dari kursi tempat mereka duduk untuk melihat Rikuo, terkecuali Yura. Ia melayangkan tatapan curiga kepada orang yang tengah dilihat oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sambil bergumam kecil. "Mungkinkah dia…"

**(**I wonder when that loud throbbing of my heart stopped**)**

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Rikuo-_kun_ pulang, anak-anak. Maaf kalau dia telah merepotkan kalian semua," cetus Ibu Rikuo, Wakana, sembari tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu berbalik memegang kening anak tunggalnya. "_Ne_, Rikuo-_kun_ sudah berterima kasih dengan kalian?"

"Sudah. Tadi dia sempat siuman di UKS. Dia harus banyak istirahat," tukas Kana sembari menatap wajah pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya semenjak kecil. "Sayang sekali Rikuo-_kun_ tidak bisa menonton festival kembang api bersama kami. Di UKS tadi ia mengigau ingin melihat kembang api tahun ini."

"_Yah_, mungkin lain kali," jawab Wakana sembari menepuk pelan kepala Kana. Ia hanya _mafhum_ kalau Rikuo ingin melihat kembang api sampai ia mengigau. Wakana lalu melirik anggota grup yang lain. "Sekarang sudah larut. Aku tahu kalian belum minta izin kepada orang tua hanya karena ingin mengantar Rikuo-_kun_ pulang. _Ne_, sebentar lagi festival segera dimulai, bukan? Kalian harus bersiap-siap."

"Ah, iya! Kita harus segera bersiap-siap!" pekik Kiyotsugu sembari ia bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya terkepal, matanya berapi-api. "MALAM INI KITA―"

"_Ssh_, jangan ribut! Wakana-_san_, kami permisi dulu," potong Kana cepat seraya mendorong Kiyotsugu keluar dari ruangan Rikuo dan yang lain mengikuti. Setelah dirasa aman oleh Wakana, ia menghela napas, lalu kedua mata kecokelatannya menatap pintu geser yang berada di depannya. "Kalian boleh masuk."

Pintu geser pun terbuka, memperlihatkan beberapa _yōkai _yang terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi sang pemuda, termasuk Yuki-Onna, Ao, dan Kubinashi. Terlihat Yuki-Onna berkaca-kaca, airmatanya berubah menjadi es batu. "Tu-tuan Rikuo…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuki Onna-_chan_; ini semua bukan salahmu ataupun salah yang lain. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatannya akhir-akhir ini. Oh iya, bisa kau jaga Rikuo-_kun_ sebentar? Aku akan mengambil beberapa obat dulu," ujar Wakana. Ia pun menatap _yōkai_ yang masih berdiri di depan pintu geser. "Kalian, bisa bantu pengurus di dapur menyiapkan makanan? Biar Yuki Onna-_chan _yang menjaga Rikuo-_kun_."

"_Hai_!" jawab para _yōkai _serempak. Mereka pun meninggalkan Yuki-Onna dengan pemuda yang amat dihormati olehnya. "… Maafkan aku, Tuan Rikuo. Aku seharusnya dapat membantumu. Tetapi nyatanya aku hanya memberatkanmu saja…"

Yuki-Onna pun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh kening sang pemuda. Panas memang, dan ia tidak suka. Namun, ia sekarang hanya dapat melakukan ini terhadap Pewaris Ketiga. "Aku berjanji, Tuan. Lain kali aku yang akan melindungi―"

"_HA_, YUKI-ONNA!" suara lelaki yang sudah sangat dikenali Yuki-Onna pun terdengar menggelegar sembari ia membuka pintu kamar Rikuo dengan kasarnya. "Kau tidak menemani Rikuo ke sekolahnya, _hah_! Sebagai pelindung, kau tidak pantas―"

"Tuan Zen, maafkan aku! Seharian ini aku membantu Wakana-_san_ menyiapkan makanan untuk para _yōkai_! Huwaaa!" pekik Yuki-Onna yang berlindung dari bulu-bulu mematikan kepunyaan Zen yang tengah rontok, tidak menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang sakit terganggu akan suara-suara mereka.

Dan, fatalnya, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa suara-suara mereka juga membangunkan seseorang yang berada di atas pohon _sakura_ sekarang. Seseorang itupun lalu membuka kedua matanya yang beriris kemerah-merahan. Rambut putih kehitamannya yang panjang ditiup perlahan oleh angin malam yang bersahabat, sembari tercium harum bunga-bunga kemerahmudaan yang lembut dan menenangkan.

**(**Isoundlessly released my power, and cut apart that fear**)**

"Sudah saatnya," gumam Nurarihyon sembari memakai pakaian khasnya. Setelah dirasa siap, ia lalu membuka pintu geser kamarnya, lalu berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Natto Kozo yang tengah tergesa-gesa membawa baskom kecil berisikan air menuju ke kamar Rikuo. Ia pun menghentikan_ yōkai_ itu dengan suaranya yang ditakuti. "Hei, Natto Kozo. Kenapa kau membawa baskom kecil itu? Selain itu, kenapa tidak bersiap-siap untuk festival?"

Terlihat Natto Kozo yang kebingungan sambil ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Erm, ini untuk Tuan Rikuo, Tuan Nurarihyon. Tuan Rikuo sepertinya demam lagi. Apa kita akan meninggalkan Tuan Rikuo demi merayakan festival?"

Nurarihyon pun mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan cepat ia dengan Natto Kozo di belakangnya, berjalan menuju kamar Rikuo. Tidak lama kemudian Nurarihyon dapat melihat seluruh _yōkai_ berkumpul di depan kamar Rikuo yang terbuka. Menyadari Nurarihyon berjalan menuju mereka, para _yōkai_ pun memberikan jalan untuk pemimpin terdahulu yang mereka hormati itu. Pemimpin terdahulu itupun melihat cucunya terbaring sakit lagi. Ia lalu melirik ke arah ibu Rikuo yang terlihat cemas. "Wakana, bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Panasnya belum turun juga semenjak tadi," cetus Wakana sembari mengecek ulang suhu Rikuo. Ia lalu menghela napas pelan, raut kesedihan terpeta di wajahnya. "Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Rikuo-_kun _dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tidak ada dokter yang bertugas di malam ini. Padahal ia ingin sekali melihat kembang api."

Nurarihyon lalu menatap kembali cucunya. Para _yōkai_ juga sepertinya tidak ingin meninggalkan pemimpin mereka yang sedang terbaring sakit. Tersemat di semua benak para _yōkai_ akan kondisi Rikuo. Akhirnya, sang pempimpin terdahulu pun menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kita tidak jadi pergi―"

"Jaga para _yōkai, _Kakek Tua. Aku akan menjaga Bocah."

Kalimat Nurarihyon terpotong karena ia merasakan seseorang tengah menepuk pundaknya dengan tangan yang teramat dingin. Sang pemimpin terdahulu pun menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda semampai tengah menatap lurus ke depan, kedua matanya tertuju kepada sang pemuda yang tengah tertidur. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau berbeda tubuh dengan Rikuo―"

"Tidak perlu tahu." jawabnya tegas. Para _yōkai_ pun terpana akan pemimpinnya, tidak menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi. Sang pemimpin lalu duduk bersimpuh, tangan kanannya ia letakkan di kening Rikuo. Ia lalu menutup matanya, seiring cahaya berwarna kebiru-biruan muncul di telapak tangannya. Wakana yang khawatir akhirnya membuka mulut. "Apa yang kaulakukan terhadap Rikuo? Jangan memperparah keadaannya dengan itu!"

Wakana merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Tak lama kemudian cahaya kebiru-biruan itupun menghilang dari telapak tangan sang pemimpin. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Wakana, masih menahan bulir-bulir airmata yang hendak jatuh. Ia lalu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Ibu," tangan yang ia letakkan di kening Rikuo tadi ia gunakan untuk menghentikan air mata sang ibu. "karena aku yang paling mengerti dengan diriku sendiri."

Sekali lagi, para yokai pun dibuat terpana oleh pemimpin mereka. Nurarihyon lalu tersenyum. Ia menatap pewarisnya; sisi lain dari pewarisnya. "Apakah kami bisa percayakan kepadamu untuk menjaga Rikuo?"

Sang pemimpin mengangguk.

Nurarihyon dan para _yōkai_ saling bertukar pandang, sampai akhirnya sang pemimpin terdahulu berdehem, lalu berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan rumah. "Baiklah. Aku dan para _yōkai_ titip Rikuo kepadamu."

Sang pemimpin y_ōkai _tidak bergeming, surai panjangnya bergoyang diterpa angin malam yang sampai ke dalam kamar Rikuo. Sang pemimpin terdahulu menggeleng, lalu menarik pelan pergelangan tangan sang wanita. "Ayo, Wakana. Kita bisa percayakan Rikuo kepadanya."

"I-iya," jawab Wakana seraya kedua matanya mengamati lelaki yang tadi mengusap air mata dari wajahnya. Dalam hati ia tersenyum bangga, anaknya sudah menjadi lelaki seperti seseorang yang amat dicintainya. "Kami pergi dulu, Rikuo-_kun_."

Semua percaya padanya.

**(**The thing that shields myself from those miserable dreams is my own darkness**)**

Mata itu. Kedua mata itu. Kedua mata beriris merah yang selalu saja ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang berada di seberang jingga. Kedua mata itu, ia tahu. Di ujung matanya ia bisa melihat kembang api yang terbesar tengah terluncur ke angkasa dengan sempurna, sembari ia merasakan hangat nafas sisi lainnya.

Sang pemimpin ingin mendominasinya.

"Ng…"

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat kejabrikan tengah membuka kedua matanya, dirasakan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat seraya kedua matanya mengerjap perlahan. Ia lalu menggumamkan sesuatu. "Ibu? Tsurara? Di mana kalian?"

Hening. Tidak ada keributan para _yōkai_ yang tengah berpesta, derap-derap langkah Tsurara di sepanjang koridor, dan senandung sang ibu jikalau tengah berjalan ke kamarnya. Lengang sekali.

Ah, ya, Rikuo baru ingat, para _yōkai_ _kan_ merayakan festival kembang api. Tapi, kenapa mereka… tidak memedulikan dia yang sakit ini? Menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan, ia menggeleng, satu dua peluhnya terjatuh ke atas lantai. Kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu? Pasti ada satu atau dua_ yōkai_ maupun ibu dan Tsurara yang masih berada di rumah, bukan? Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara letupan yang amat keras, dan dari kamarnya, ia bisa melihat refleksi kembang api yang sangat besar. Ia lalu mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak di samping _futon_-nya, lalu dengan sedikit tertatih ia berusaha untuk berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu geser untuk mencari siapapun―

Dan ketika ia telah mendorong, kedua mata melihat kelopak-kelopak berwarna kemerahmudaan berjatuhan di sekitar pekarangan yang berada tepat di depannya. Indera penglihatannya agak menerawang ke atas, menyapu suasana malam yang sejenak hening, dengan kerlap-kerlip butiran mutiara yang tengah memainkan cahayanya di atas sana. Surai-surainya kali ini diterpa oleh angin malam, membuatnya agak mengigil karenanya.

"Kau sudah bangun…"

Sang pemuda mendengar suara itu―suara yang tidak asing baginya, entahlah. Dia tidak ingat. Dia tidak tahu pasti, tetapi suara itu… entah kenapa…

"… Rikuo Nura."

… adalah suara yang sama dengan suara yang ia miliki.

Rikuo menatap kagum akan seorang lelaki yang tengah berada di atas pohon _sakura_; rambutnya yang panjang dan putih kehitaman diterpa oleh angin malam dengan lembutnya, iris matanya yang kemerahan berkilau menandingi iris jingganya. Di kejauhan terdengar suara lonceng musim panas yang mengalunkan nada-nada cantiknya, sembari para jangkrik berdendang untuk menyenangkan pasangannya.

Satu dua kelopak bunga _sakura_ berlalu di hadapan Rikuo, mengantarkan delusi yang indah kepada sang pemuda yang tidak menyadari bahwa sisi lain dari dirinya tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Tak lama kemudian sang pemimpin membentuk sebuah seringai kecil, tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menepuk pelan kepala Rikuo. "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Aku mendengar suara letupan kembang api, dan…" ia tersadar, sisi lainnya ini tidak menyatu dengan tubuhnya! Dan, siapa yang menjaga para _yōkai_ yang tengah menyaksikan kembang api! Ada Yura di sana! "Kau tidak menjaga para _yōkai_ di sana! Mereka akan tertangkap oleh Yura! Dan juga, kenapa kau tidak berada di dalam tubuhku―"

"Tenang, Bocah. Kakek Tua dan Ibu menjaga mereka. Aku tidak berada di dalam tubuhmu karena kesehatanmu dapat mempengaruhiku**(1)**.Tetapi, bukankah seharusnya kau lebih menghawatirkan keadaanmu sendiri?" tukas sang pemimpin dengan tenang, seringaian kecil masih tersemat di wajah tampannya. "Dan, dari yang kudengar, kau ingin sekali melihat kembang api. Benarkah?"

"Eh? Apa― " belum sempat Rikuo menyelesaikan perkataannya, sisi lain dari dirinya mengangkat tubuh kecilnya yang sedang berpijak di bumi tadi. Rikuo merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah menjalar di pipinya, sembari terlihat gurat-gurat merah yang tersemat di wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Pegangan yang erat, atau kau akan jatuh." Hanya itu jawaban sang pemimpin Parade Iblis, yang sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Rikuo. Tak lama kemudian sang pemuda merasakan sesuatu; angin menerpa dan ia merasakan dinginnya malam, seperti di mana ia sekarang ini. Ia menutup kedua matanya, rona-rona merah mulai terpeta di wajahnya lagi. Tak lama dari itu ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergesek dengan wajahnya. Lembut rasanya.

Perlahan, Rikuo membuka kedua mata. Dua jingga membulat tatkala ia melihat begitu banyak ranting-ranting yang menjadi penampang bagi bunga-bunga _sakura_ ada di sekelilingnya. Ia berada di mana?

Sebuah dengungan; cahaya-cahaya melesit dengan cepat ke angkasa, yang tak lama kemudian menghamburkan berbagai warna yang menarik den mengagumkan. Tergambar jelas di kedua mata Rikuo, bagaimana cantik dan indahnya kembang api barusan, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang benaknya yang tidak akan terhapus.

Kedua indera pengamat lalu tertuju ke arah jauh di bawah, menyapu suasana kota yang gegap gempita, meriah nan ramai; lampu-lampu kota dinyalakan, menjadi pelita yang indah dan menawan di tengah malam musim panas. Dari sini, di batang pohon _sakura_ yang tertinggi, dia bisa melihat segalanya, segala yang indah.

"Kau bisa melihat kembang api lebih jelas di sini," agak tersentak, Rikuo pun melirik ke samping, mendapati seseorang yang lebih dewasa darinya duduk di sampingnya, tangannya memegang gelas kecil yang biasa dipakai untuk meminum _sake_. "Merah, kuning, dan biru. Warna-warna kembang api yang kusukai."

Aneh, pikir Rikuo sembari bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman. Manik kembarnya menyapu tempat di mana kembang api akan diluncurkan kembali, sembari satu dua helai kelopak-kelopak lembut jatuh dari sang induk, membelai perlahan karena ulah angin malam. Kedua mata menerawang. "Aku suka sekali kembang api, mengingatkanku kepada Syah."

Keheningan tercipta di kedua pemuda, mata mereka tertuju kepada taburan mutiara yang menghiasi cakrawala di malam yang sentosa itu. "Kenanganku akan dia hanya itu saja. Kami melihat kembang api bersama-sama, dan aku masih bisa mengingat gelak tawa Ayah di saat aku sudah bisa berjalan untuk pertama kali**(2)**. Aku masih jelas mengingatnya."

Rikuo merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di ujung matanya. Ia lalu melepaskan kaca matanya, kain yang menutupi lengannya ia gunakan untuk menyusuti bulir air yang menetes dari dalam matanya. "Ma-maafkan aku. Ceritaku tadi membosankan sekali ya untukmu? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dengan ceritaku. Aku seharusnya tahu, tidak ada yang mengerti diriku."

"Aku mengerti."

Rikuo tertegun. Kedua mata membulat sempurna, tatkala sosok yang menemaninya itu tengah menatap ke arahnya, sembari kembang api melesat kembali ke angkasa, disertai dengan teriakan kagum mereka yang melihatnya. Ia bisa melihat iris merah itu melembut. "Tidakkah kau ingat, kalau kita ini satu? Aku yang paling mengerti diri dan keadaanmu, karena jiwa kita merupakan satu kesatuan."

Sembari Rikuo menunggu angin timur yang membawa kabar tentang mimpi musim panas, ia lalu memutuskan untuk melihat objek lain selain sosok lelaki yang merupakan sisi lain dari dirinya; ia tidak bisa berlama-lama untuk menatap iris merah kepunyaan sang pemimpin. Ada apa ini? Ia rasakan ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bertalu-talu ketika melihatnya di kala itu.

Semburat berwarna kemerah-merahan muncul di kedua belah pipi. Bukan, ini bukan karena demam; ini karena sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu tidak Rikuo ketahui. Terpaksa ia menutup kedua matanya, berusaha untuk menghentikan keanehan yang terjadi kepada dirinya sekarang ini.

"Kau benar-benar pantas untuk menjadi penerus Kakek Tua."

Kalimat itu. Penerus. Bukan, ia bukan penerus, ia tidak ingin menjadi penerus! Tidak bisakah ia menjadi manusia normal? Perlahan ia buka kedua mata, dengan tujuan untuk menyangkal kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan. "Aku ingin menjadi manusia normal! Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali! Aku tidak ingin menjadi penerus! Aku tidak―"

Kalimatnya terhenti, dan ia tidak mengerti. Kedua mata beriris merah sangat dekat dengan iris jingga miliknya, sehingga ia bisa melihat cahaya-cahaya kembang api di dalamnya, terpantul dengan jelas di lensa sang pemilik mata. Ia menyimpannya, kedua matanya menyimpan cahaya kembang api yang mirip sekali dengan cahaya kembang api yang pernah dilihatnya dulu.

Rikuo tidak bergeming, lensa pengamatnya masih bertubrukan dengan lensa pengamat sang pemimpin; Bunga-bunga _sakura_ yang tak mengenal musim menyematkan harumnya di udara. Kerlip dan indah warna kembang api berpadu dengan langit ungu lazuardi. Sejenak, kedua alat pendengar menangkap suara letupan-letupan kecil dan sorak sorai yang membahana.

Ibu jari sang pemimpin masih melekat di bibir pemuda yang lebih kecil, sepasang merah miliknya menatap dalam sepasang jingga Rikuo, mencari jawaban dan kejujuran yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. "Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, bukan?"

Kedua mata Rikuo bergerak menuju ke bawah, membuatnya terlihat sayu. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah sang pemimpin; senyuman yang amat tulus. "Jangan takut. Kita akan melindungi manusia maupun_ yōkai_. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama, sebagai penerus ketiga."

Kedua mata Rikuo membelalak perlahan. Perasaan hangat itu muncul kembali sembari ia rasakan wajahnya diselimuti oleh kilau rona kemerahan yang menjalar sampai ke telinga. Di ujung matanya ia bisa melihat kembang api yang terbesar tengah terluncur ke angkasa dengan sempurna, sembari ia merasakan hangat nafas sang pemimpin parade malam.

Sisi lainnya sepertinya dapat melihat… jiwa rapuh Rikuo yang berada di seberang jingga, yang berusaha untuk menghentikan berkembanganya bunga padma di hamparan hening telaga. Dan setelah jiwa rapuh Rikuo menyadari sesuatu, ia tidak perlu menghentikan bunga-bunga padma yang akan berkembang bebas. Ia dan sisi lainnya adalah satu, dan mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk itu.

Ia tidak sendiri, karena ia sudah menemukan penuntun diri.

"Aku―"

Kembang api yang terbesar pun menghamburkan pesona dan kilau-kilau cantiknya tatkala sang pemimpin mengecup kening Rikuo, partikel-partikel berwarna menyusup di sela-sela mereka yang masih membisu, merasakan sesuatu yang tak kunjung mereka ucapkan kepada satu sama lain. Entahlah, mungkin mereka sudah mengerti.

Kembang api membuat manusia yang berada di bawahnya membisu untuk sesaat, terbius karena cahayanya yang memukau, membuat angkasa―tempat di mana ia diluncurkan terlihat seperti lukisan yang, membuat warna gelapnya menjadi terang sesaat dan berwarna kirmizi. Tidak lama setelah itu mereka yang melihat pun bersorak sorai, bersuka cita dan gembira karenanya, termasuk juga para _yōkai_ dan anggota pencari _yōkai_.

"… Aku pernah bermimpi seperti ini sebelumnya…" gumam Rikuo yang setengah sadar, kedua mata kian tertutup. "… kau masuk ke dalam mimpiku…"

"Istirahatlah." kilah sang pemimpin seraya ia memegang kedua sisi Rikuo lalu meletakkan tubuh lelaki kecil yang telah tertidur di pangkuannya. Iris merahnya lalu menerawang, sejenak melihat belasan kembang api yang tengah diluncurkan, menandakan festival telah usai. Ia melirik ke bulan. Senyuman kecil tersemat di wajahnya. Hanya dia dan angin sekarang, menunggu takdir dan masa yang akan datang.

**(**No matter what the future is, it'll definitely change by surviving the present; I negate the spreading darkness within the turning gears of fate**)**

"Tuan Rikuo! Kami datang!"

Derap-derap langkah yang banyak berlari menuju kamar tempat di mana cucu Nurarihyon beristirahat. Para _yōkai_ pun sampai dengan cepat, lalu menggeser pintu dengan perlahan, rasio mereka bertujuan untuk melihat kondisi pemimpin mereka. Mereka agak tersentak karena pemimpin mereka masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, namun gurat-gurat yang melekat di wajahnya menghilang. Dan ia… tersenyum.

"Wakana-_san_, Tuan Nurarihyon, coba lihat Tuan Rikuo!" pekik Yuki-Onna seraya menggamit lengan Wakana dan Nurarihyon yang berusaha untuk menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan _yōkai_ perempuan itu. "Tuan Rikuo sepertinya sudah sembuh! Aku yakin!"

Ketika mereka sampai ke kamar Rikuo, Wakana segera menghampiri buah hatinya yang belum ketahui kondisinya sekarang ini. Perlahan ia menyentuh kening Rikuo. Para _yōkai_ pun mau tak mau harap-harap cemas karenanya. Akhirnya mereka dapat bernapas lega karena sang ibu menyematkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Rikuo sudah tidak panas lagi," ujar Wakana sambil tersenyum ke arah para _yōkai_. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada dia."

"Semoga Tuan Rikuo bisa melihat kembang api bersama kita tahun depan…" cetus Kubinashi yang dibalas anggukan dari para _yōkai_. "Tentu saja Tuan Rikuo harus melihat kembang api tahun depan!"

Sembari kegembiraan menyelimuti Wakana dan para _yōkai_, Nurarihyon pun berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar Rikuo. Kedua matanya yang beriris hitam menatap pohon_ sakura_ yang sejak dulu sudah berada di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kaulakukan terhadap cucuku, tetapi aku berharap kau melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya sadar akan tugasnya," tukas Nurarihyon sembari menatap pohon _sakura_ yang dapat ia lihat dari kejauhan. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

_Klinting,_ _klinting_. Bunyi lonceng khas musim panas berbunyi dengan keselarasan, seiring angin malam membunyikannya di tengah taburan bintang dan Dewi Malam yang menyaksikan. Dua kelopak bunga yang berbau harum terbang tertiup angin di gelapnya malam. Tanpa mereka ketahui, dua pemuda telah menjadi satu di bawah naungan kembang api beserta spektrumnya yang menawan, menjadikan mereka saling terikat dan dilengkapkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Note (2) <strong>:

**(1) **aku ngarang aja buat kelangsungan cerita. ;_;

**(2)** sama. Ini juga ngarang. -_-

NGGAK TERIMA SELAMA INI HINT RIKUOCEST BELEM ADA SAMA SEKALEE ARRGGHH KETEEKKK #ditabok

Maafkan saya kalau ada informasi yang salah di sini. Saya masih awam dengan NnM. u_u Buat Mira dan Lily, semoga suka ya! Hayo, kapan-kapan kita _gathering author se-Balikpapan yak~ Ehehe, semoga fanfiksi ini cukup memuaskan kalian. Maaf kalau adegan Rikuocest-nya nggak ehem ehem, nggak bisa bikin yang begituan. T^T_

_Oya, maaf ya jadinya lama banget, dan mengenai Yōkai_ Rikuo punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan itu aku karang juga. T.T

Memberi **ulasan **atau **koreksi**? Sangat diterima. :D


End file.
